The Calamity of the Super Crown: Super Mario Story
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Bowser stole the Super Crown from Peach's family Vault of Power-Up to create his own Princess Peach. The clone is named Bowsette once she came to life. But she fell for Mario: so she overpowers and capture Bowser, then hypnotize his family and army, and she kidnaps Mario, Luigi, the Toad Twins, and the Toad Bridge. It's up to Peach, Daisy, and Toadette to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

The Calamity of the Super Crown: Super Mario Story

This story explains the true story of how Bowsette came to existence. Let's meet our main cast of the story.

Princess Peach: She has the same look and personality. She's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, best friends with Princess Daisy and has a secret crush on her hero; Mario. She's the co-leader of the Super Mario Brothers.

Princess Daisy: She has the same look and personality. She's the princess of Saraland, best friends with Princess Peach and has an open crush on Luigi. But she shows her affections to Luigi by giving him bear hugs and punches on the arm that hurts. She's the brawn of the Super Mario Brothers

Toadette: She has the same look and personality. She assists both Princesses Peach and Daisy with their duties. If she's not with them, she will help her shy crush; Captain Toad with his expectations.

Mario: He has the same look and personality. He's the very famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, older twin brother of Luigi, the archenemy of Bowser, and has a very shy crush on Peach. He's the leader of the Super Mario Brothers.

Luigi: He has the same look and personality. He's the 2nd very famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, younger twin brother of Mario, the archenemy of King Boo, and has a very shy crush on Daisy. He's so shy to her that he would feel nervous around her and would often hide from her by using his brother. He's the brains of the Super Mario Brothers.

Captain Toad: He has the same and personality. He's the leader of the Toad Brigade and guards the Vault of Power-Ups; which is located underground of Peach's Castle. He's crushing on Toadette, but he can be to focus on his duties to have time with her.

Yellow and Blue Toad: They have the same looks. They're twin brothers and wild cards of the Super Mario Brothers. They both want to protect the Kingdom, fans of the Mario Brothers and have a sense for justice and peace for the world. They have major open crushes on Toadette, and would often fight each other for her attention.

-Yellow is the older twin, despite his immaturity and happy-go-luckiness. He's also the brawn twin, the crazy one, the light-head one, the "evil" twin and adventurous twin.

-Blue is the younger twin, despite his maturity and sarcastic chillness. He's also the brain twin, the calm one, the hardheaded, the "good" twin and the well-prepared one.

Bowser: He has the same look and personality. He's the ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, father of Bowser Jr., and adopted father of the Koopalings. For years, he tries to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom by kidnap Peach to marry or ransom. But his plans fail when his archenemy; Mario is in the way. Now, he got over Peach and decided to create one of his own. But he'll soon regret for making the creation.

Bowsette: Bowser's latest creation and 'The Bride of Bowser'. She takes her form in HoshichoM deviantart form. She's shown to be cruel, power-hungry, manipulative and tyrannical. She's very self-absorbed, and lacking any empathy for others. She quickly becomes angry if she denies of what she desires. She is also very stubborn and cares about what's best for her. She has a massive crush on Mario; even though she's created for Bowser. She can hypnotize people with her eyes and control them with her siren singing voice. The worst part about her is that she's eviler than Bowser could ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: History of Power-Ups

For a long time, the Mushroom Kingdom depends on items that will give them significant transformations to survive. They are commonly known as Power-Ups. The ancient Toads and Koopas created them from long ago. Each power-up has its own temple in honor of their creations. Some are common, and some are rare. The Kingdom depend most on the red white spotted Super Mushroom, the heating flames of the Fire Flower, the cold ice of the Ice Flower, size changing Mega Mushroom and Mini Mushroom, the rainbow speed of the Super Star, and the healing powers of the 1-Up Mushroom. Each power-up can be in used for good or evil. But there is one power-up that's so rare and spread into millions all over the lands; the Super Crown.

During the times of Captain Toad's expeditions, he and the Toad Bridge came across the Grand Labyrinth. The team is on a quest to find a long-forgotten power-up that's been sealed away at the end of its temple; for an unknown reason. The only clue they had was an old map of its resting place, but its bottom half is lost. After defeating 30 trials to prove their worthiness, they found the Super Crown.

However, only Toadette can use their powers. One time, she used it to assist Mario and his gang to rescue Princess Peach and take back her castle under the control of Bowser. Since the Super Crown was found, more of them begin to sprout all over the Mushroom Kingdom. But during this story that you're about to read, it will tell you truth of why its forever sealed away by the ancient ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Another Day at the Mushroom Kingdom

It's a sunny and bright day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi are working on the pipes of Peach's Castle. "What a day for working on de pipes. Right, Luigi," said Mario, with a smile.

"Yeah, but too bad we're missing out on all of de fun outside." Luigi reply.

"What do you mean? I thought you enjoy working at Peach's Castle?"

"Tat's what you like to do, bro. I like working at Daisy's Castle. My point is-a that it's-a beautiful day outside to do whatever we want."

"Do not-a fret, Luigi. Once we're done, we'll go out on de plains to ave lemonade."

"If ya say so, bro, can you hand me my trust-e green wrench?"

Then Mario notices someone is handing Luigi's wrench to him and he smirks with a smile.

"Thanks, bro," Luigi says when he touches his wrench and someone else's hand.

Then Mario giggles, as Luigi says, "Ey, Mario, did your hand got smaller?"

When Luigi turns around, he realizes it was Princess Daisy giving his wrench to him. He gets so nervous about seeing her that he hides behind his brother. Then he says while blushing, "Oh-a, hello, Daisy. You surprise me dere. What are you doing ere, anyway?"

"I was hanging with Peach until she told me you were down here. Do you wanna see something cool," she replies as Peach stand next to her.

"Don't worry, Luigi. It's not dangerous," said Peach.

At the Power-Up Vault, the Toad Bridge are guarding it. But the yellow member is napping on the job, and Banktoad is reading. This frustrates Hint Toad and says to Captain Toad, "remind me, why did you hire those lazy-bums?"

"Banktoad is our map analyzer, and the other one can see the future," he replies.

"Well, look live boys! Here comes the Princess, the Mario Brothers, and Princess Daisy," said Toadette.

The Toad Bridge quickly stand in respect for Peach, the Bros, and Daisy. When they arrived, Daisy is bear-hugging Luigi as Mario and Peach watched and felt worried about Luigi's breathing.

"You wish to see the inside the Vault, Princess," said Toadette.

"Yes, Toadette," she replied.

Once Captain Toad opens the Vault, the Bros and Daisy were so impressed that Daisy let's go of Luigi. As Peach, Daisy, and Mario Bros enter the Vault, yellow then says, "I predict that one of the power-ups will bring a great calamity upon us."

"Toadette, come with me," said Captain Toad, grabs her hand to follow Peach and the rest inside. Toadette blushes as he pulls her to go inside.

Each power-up is on a pillar and covered in a glass dome. It is label with its name and when it was found. Mario and Luigi were too amazed.

"Tis is de most fabulous collection of power-ups I've ever seen in my life," said Luigi, with excitement.

"Peach, I didn't know collecting power-ups was your obby," Mario, being so impressed.

This made Peach blush and said, "It's not my hobby, Mario. It's a family tradition. Every Toadstool must find their power-up to add to the collection. I add my power-up that the Toad Bridge found: the Super Crown."

Once she showed the Bros and Daisy the power-up, Daisy said with sarcasm, "wow, it's pretty. But where's the power?! What does it do?"

When the Bros and Princesses notice Captain Toad and Toadette, he said, "it can turn people into a 'Peach' clone. Well, it only affects Toadette and other female toads."

"It was found on our latest expatiation. There are still mysteries to uncover," Toadette added.

"By the way, we came here to tell you about my member's prediction. He said something about one of the power-ups would lead to our downfall."

"Oh…Wait-a, what," Luigi, panics.

"Well, which one?! The Super Mushroom? The Ice Flower?! Not, the Fire Flower," Peach pointing to each Power-Up she said.

"It's possibly the Mini Mushroom. It can shrink us to our deaths," said Daisy.

"No, it may-a be de Mega Mushroom. It can make a villain big enough to destroy us," Mario correcting her.

"Woah, everyone. He didn't actually say which Power-Up," Toadette calming everyone down.

Then Captain Toad grabs his yellow member of the Toad Bridge by the vest and says to him, "Sleepyhead, which one will bring us calamity?"

"Blurry… Bowser's minions… stealing it…tonight…," he said, as he sleeps.

Hearing this made Captain Toad drop him, and says, "Bowser?! Why would he want a power-up?"

"Of-a course, it ave to be Bowser. Do you and de bridge need elp with guarding the vault tonight-a," Mario, asking while not being startled.

"Come on, Mario. We got this. Nothing will ever happen to these power-ups. And we'll keep our eyes open, tonight. Right, Toad Bridge?"

Then Hint Toad, Banktoad and Toadette sault for him and says, "aye, aye, Captain."

But when he notices the sleeping yellow toad is on the floor; napping, he gets angry and says, "I said RIGHT, TOAD BRIDGE?!"

"Yes! Aye, aye, sir," the toad wakes up in fear as he saults with nervous.

"Since you're done with your job, Luigi. Care to have some lemonade outside with Peach and Mario," Daisy, asking while blushing and putting her arms around him.

"Well…maybe…," Luigi shyly while blushing.

"Great! Let's go!"

When Daisy carries him out of Vault, Peach drags Mario out by the arm. Both Princesses were happily blushing as they leave as both Brothers blush with shyness. Then Hint Toad said with laughing, "those princesses got it bad for the Bros." Then the rest of the Toad Bridge as they close the Vault to guard it. But little did they know, the Super Crown being to glow with dark purple light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Bowser's New Idea

At Bowser's Castle, Bowser's in his room; he's crying while eating a tube of ice cream, looking through a telescope and sitting on his bed. Then Kamek comes in with frustration and says, "Your Badness! Tell the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. to stop fighting! I can't take it!"

Then he moved away from the door to let a dust cloud of Koopalings and Bowser Jr. in his room. Once they stop, Bowser Jr says, "Kamek, we told you. It's called ruff-housing or wresting. It's a sibling thing."

"I still don't understand how you boys got me into this," Wendy annoyed by her brothers.

"Hey, Sissy Wendy. You said, you were bored, and you want us to have fun with you," said Larry, while everyone gets off of each other.

When Bowser Jr, the Koopalings and Kamek notice Bowser's sadness and depression, Morton Jr. says with honesty, "Pop, you look awful."

"Yeah! You look like you were crying while looking through a telescope in one eye and eating ice cream tubes until you're full," said Iggy.

After Roy bonks him on the head for annoyance, Iggy laughs in pain, and Ray says, "dumb-dumb, that's what he's been doing."

"What's wrong, Pop? Did you lose to Mario again or did get rejected by Peach again," Lemmy ask with concern.

"No…I give up…," Bowser pouting.

"Give up?! On conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, Papa?! That's not you at all," Bowser Jr. in shock.

"No…I'm so over Peach, now. I'll admit; she'll never like me."

"YEAH! I'm free, baby," said Kamek, with joy.

But when he notices everyone staring at him, he says, "I mean…I'm sorry for you, Your Rottenness."

"I may be the oldest of the Koopalings, but you must calm down, Father. You're falling apart. You need to do something to get your mind off of Princess Peach," said Ludwig: throws the telescope away, puts the ice cream far from Bowser, and makes him stand up.

"You're right. Maybe I'll find some other girl to kidnap for love and provide a mother."

"Are you sure? Then why are you holding a picture of her; smooching on Mario? Wait?! That never happened! Where did you get it," Wendy asked.

"Oh, my children. I'm so happy that you're smarter than I am. I can't move on."

"It's a shame that there's only one Princess Peach. It's not like there's another," Bowser Jr.

"That's it, Junior! You're a genius," Bowser, hugging his son.

"I am?"

"Yes. If I can't have the real one, I can make one of my liking. A Peach Clone."

"That's a nice idea, Your Burlyness. But how will you make a Peach Clone," Kamek asking.

"Hey, I have found something that could help us with this idea," Roy, typing on a laptop.

"What you are looking for, Roy," Morton Jr. asking.

"Here's the answer to Dad's idea."

When Roy shows a picture of the Super Crown on the screen, Wendy says, "what pretty crown. Is it on sale?"

"How is a crown going to help Pop's idea," Iggy asking.

"Brother, it says it's a Power-Up known as the Super Crown," Larry reading the laptop.

"The Super Crown can turn those who wear it into a Peach clone. But only female toads can use such power," Lemmy reading it out loud.

"Yes! This is a unique power-up to fulfill the idea," Bowser with joy.

"But there's one flaw, Father. Only female toads can wear to become a Peach look-alike. And there's no way they'll like you," Ludwig correcting.

"Not to worry, I can use my magic to make a Peach clone without making one wearing it. But I'll need Peach's DNA and the Super Crown," said Kamek.

"It's a good thing I have a piece of her hair. Don't ask how I got it," said Bowser, giving Kamek blond hair.

But then Bowser gets a small piece of his hair to Kamek and says, "to make sure she'll indeed love me."

"Ok, my Lord?"

"Papa, according to the laptop; the Super Crown is so rare that one is locked up in Peach's Castle in the Underground. And they grow all over the lands of the Peach's Castle. So, there's no way they grow near our domain. And they are heavily guarded," Bowser J, reading out loud.

"Looks like one of us is going to steal one from the vault," said Bowser.

"I'll go, and big brother Roy will come too," said Wendy.

"Why do I have to come with you," Roy asked.

"Because you're the only person who's shell is pink as min, and you're the smartest out of the others except me."

"Oh, fine."

When Wendy and Roy leave, Bowser says, "if you kids do well, I get you your favorite desserts. Good luck."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Night of the Super Crown Heist

It's night time at Peach's Castle. Peach and Daisy are having a sleepover with Toadette. The girls are in their sleeping bags. Toadette is drawing Captain Toad and her; looking at the sunset at a beach. Daisy is bear hugging her doll version of Luigi.

"Oh, Mario; your shining blue eyes. Your gleaming teeth that's bright as the sun. I can't wait for you to be king the Mushroom Kingdom," said Peach, kissing a picture of him.

"You just wait until Luigi is my king and Saraland's. Why is he so afraid of me," said Daisy.

"Maybe you scare him with your affectioning punches and bear hugs," said Toadette.

"At least, my dream boy has time to notice me."

"Daisy! Don't be mean. Let's gets some shut-eye. Good night, ladies," said Peach, turn off the lights.

At the Vault of Power-Ups; Captain Toad, Hint Toad, the yellow sleeping toad, Mail Toad, and Banktoad are guarding the outside of the vault.

"Remember, boys. We must concentrate on guarding this vault; tonight. That means no reading, no analyzing, and no sleep," Captain Toad, giving out instructions.

"Like, no fair! You heard my prediction. The Super Crown will be stolen; tonight," the sleeping toad; waking up.

"Well, will the future change if we keep our focus up all night," Banktoad, asking.

"No…"

"Hey, guys. Did one of you drop your thermos," Hint Toad picking up a knockout smoke bomb with Bowser's symbol on the lid.

"Wait! NO! That's not a…," Captain Toad exclaim, but was too late when it went off.

The bomb knocked the toads out that sleep on top of each other. Then Wendy and Roy came out of the darkness. As Roy hack into the Vault, Wendy bound and gag the toads. Once Roy opens the Vault, he and Wendy went inside.

"Wow! This is the greatest collection of Power-Ups I'd ever seen," Roy, getting so impressed.

"Remember, Roy. We're here for the Super Crown," Wendy reminding him.

"But sis, it's right here." Roy pointed to the Super Crown.

Roy carefully takes the dome off of the Super Crown, and Wendy replace the Crown with a card and words; 'Thank you, Mario.' and Wendy's kiss mark on it. Once Roy carefully puts the dome on it, Wendy says, "let's vamoose, Roy."

And the two leave with the Super Crown in their grasp. They even left the door into the Vault; wide open and the toads knocked out and tied up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Missing Crown/Bowsette is Born

Toadette is walking in the Underground of Peach's Castle to check on Captain Toad and the rest of the Toad Bridge. When she got there, she screams in shock to find them swarming as they are bound and gagged. When she unties them, she said, "boys, what happened last night?"

"I told you… a power-up is stolen…," said the sleeping toad.

"All we remember about a smoke bomb that looks like a thermos went off and knock us all out," said Hint Toad, picking up the empty bomb.

"It belongs to Bowser, but what power-up did he take," Banktoad analyzing it.

"We better tell the princess about this," Toadette about to leave.

"No! Toadette, you can't tell Princess Peach or Princess Daisy, we'll get fired for this," Captain Toad, stopping her.

"Fine… You call the Mario Brothers and Toad Twins about this. I'll take the princesses out for a walk with Toadworth."

"Oh, thank you so much, Toadette. That's why you're my favorite."

Once Captain Toad hugs her, she smiles and the light blush as the rest of the Toad Bridge giggles. Then Toadette leaves to take the Princesses and Toadworth for a stroll. Then Hint Toad takes out a phone to call the Toad Twins and the Mario Bros.

At Bowser's Castle, Wendy and Roy arrive with the Super Crown. Kamek, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the rest of the Koopalings were waiting for them at Kamek's lab.

"Maybe you should have left me, and Bowser Jr. to do it. They'd been gone all night," said Ludwig.

"Patience, my child. Your new mother will be here soon," Bowser patting Ludwig's head.

"Dad! We're home! We got the Super Crown that you asked for," said Wendy, coming in with the Super Crown in her hands and Roy by her side.

"Well done, Wendy and Roy. Your dessert is in the kitchen if you want it now," said Bowser.

"Excellent work, you two. It's time for the creation. But I'm going to need more power in my wand," said Kamek taking the Crown from her.

Back at Peach's Castle, Toadette walks out the door with Toadworth, and the Princesses behind her. Once they leave the front door, the Mario Brothers and the Toad Twins watch them leave as they hide behind a bush. The Toad Twins romantically look at Toadette until Mario says, "come, Yellow and Blue. Let's go see what the Toad Bridge are up to."

Once Mario enters the castle, the Toad Twins were too distracted by Toadette. So, Luigi picks them up and drags them into the castle to his annoyance.

Once he plugs in his wand like a phone charger, he uses his wand to make the Super Crown, Peach's DNA and Bowser's DNA to float and circle in the air. Then he blasts them with magic from his wand. Once they combine, the light of them glows so bright that everyone covered their eyes. When the light stops burning, everyone uncovers their eyes and see Bowsette on the floor, sleeping.

"Did it work?! Have we done it," Kamek, curious.

"That's my new Mama?! She looks… amazing," Bowser Jr., happily.

Once Bowser walks close to Bowsette, she wakes up. She sits up and looks around. When she sees Bowser, she says, "who are you? Where am I? Who am I?"

"My dear, you are the Bride of Bowser; Bowsette. And I'm Bowser; your husband," Bowser, gently holds her hand and helps her up.

"My…husband?"

"Correct, my love. I created you out of love. And as my wife, you are now Queen of the Koopa Kingdom. And meet our children."

"Mama! Can I have some cookies," Bowser Jr. hugging Bowsette.

"Mom, can you and I have a girl's day; together," Wendy with joy.

Then the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. start talking to Bowsette until Bowser says, "children! Calm yourselves. Your new mother has just been created; she needs time to adjust her new life as Queen of Koopa. Kamek, prepare a grand tour of our kingdom for our new queen."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The New Ruler of the Koopas

Kamek takes Bowsette and Bowser on a tour of the Koopa Kingdom on Bowser's clown cart. Then Bowser says, "now, Bowsette. You and I as king and queen of these monsters, it's our solemn duty to keep these fiends in control. They will be brainless without our strong leadership."

Then the clown cart stops at a hallway; where it shows portraits of Bowser's final boss fights with Mario. Bowsette then suddenly starts blushing hard, and her heart beats loud when she sees Mario's face. Then Bowser notices her staring at a portrait of him fighting Mario in the Odyssey. He then says, "I see you notice my latest battle against our greatest enemy; Mario."

"Mario? Who is Mario," Bowsette asking as she puts her hand on Mario's face.

"He's a human plumber who is my archenemy. He and his band of friends stop me from conquering the Mushroom Kingdom. But with you on my side, we'll finally rule them."

Then Bowsette goes to Bowser's room with him, and Kamek notices Mario's face has been ripped off from the one Bowsette touched. As Bowser fold his clothes, Bowsette continue looking at Mario's face she ripped off, and Bowser says, "I hope you enjoyed the tour, Bowsette. You and I will have a great time; together and with our children. As long as you're happy, I'm happy too."

"No…I'm not happy," Bowsette with an emotionless smirk.

"What?! I'll give anything to make you happy, my love."

"Anything…?"

She then wicked smile after asking, she shows ripped Mario's face and says, "I want him."

"But, darling…You're already married to me. You're my wife, and you can't fall for another man," Bowser hesitate in shock.

"I can have two husbands, right?"

"No, and it's not legal."

"But I'm the queen! I can do whatever I want! So, I want Mario!"

"Bowsette, you're testing my patience. I created you to be my wife, and you will only love me; no matter what."

"Maybe I don't want to be your wife; anymore."

"Sheesh! You're as stubborn as Princess Peach. And besides, Mario is already taken by her. So…"

But Bowser gets tase by Bowsette when she uses a taser on him. After he passes out, she ties and gags him, and hides him in the closet. Then she kisses a picture of Mario and says, "sorry, Bowser; but now your kingdom has a new ruler, and her name is Bowsette. And they have a new king name, Mario. And we'll conquer the Mushroom Kingdom."

After she evil cackles, the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and Kamek barges in.

"Mama, what are you laughing about? And where's Papa," Bowser Jr. asking.

"He has an appointment. And he wants me to inform you that will attack the Mushroom Kingdom; today."

"Yes, my queen. I'll prepare the troops; immediately," Kamek leaving the room.

"Hey, Mom. Can we do some dressing up together," Wendy, asking as she opens the closet door.

But when it opens; the out-conscious, bounded and gagged Bowser falls out. This scares the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Then Bowser Jr. says with fear, "Papa?! Papa, are you ok?!"

But Bowsette grabs him by the arm and says, "children, don't go near him."

"Mom?! Did you do this," Larry getting suspicious.

"I would never do anything like this," Bowsette lying as she hypnotizes Bowser Jr. with her swirling eyes.

Then his eyes turn dark purple; which is a sign that he's in her control. Then he bows to her. This made Morton scared and said, "you did this to Dad! And what have you done to Little Bowser?!"

"You should bow down to your new ruler," Bowsette locks the Koopalings in a trance with her swirling eyes.

Once the Koopalings' eyes turn dark purple and bow to her, Kamek comes back and sees what's happening and Bowser. He then said, "my queen, what have you done to my king and the royal children?!"

Then Bowsette gets angry and says, "get him, my rascals!"

Once the children seize him, she mind-control Kamek with a soothing song that sounds like a siren. Then she turns on the monitor and camera to let the entire army of the Koopa Kingdom see her. Once the military sees her on the monitors, their eyes glow in dark purple and start bowing to her. Then she says after evil laugh, "attention, my minions. I am your new ruler. You call me, Queen Bowsette. Now, let us go forth to Peach's Castle to capture Mario and his gang. And prepare a wedding, because Mario will be your new king once I marry him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Mario and his pals kidnapped/ Peach, Daisy and Toadette will save the day

At the throne of Peach's Castle, Mario shouted at the Toad Bridge, "de Vault of Power-Ups was-a what?!"

The Toad Bridge were shaking in fear at Mario's in shock face. Captain Toad then says as he grabs the sleeping member on the vest, "if my sleepy head of a team member would have told us which one was taken, then we wouldn't have failed. So, blame him, not us."

"Let-a me guess; you only told-de Toadette about tis so dat you won't get-a fired? Am I-a right," Luigi asking with annoyance.

"Toadette… So beautiful…Oh," said Yellow and Blue Toad, daydreaming about her.

"Hey, now. You know she likes you as friends, Toad Twins," Captain Toad reminding them and throws his member to the ground.

"At least, we pay attention to her," said Yellow Toad.

"And we don't let our work distract us from her," Blue Toad responding.

"Focus, everyone! What did Bowser steal," said Mario.

"I analyzed the card that was left behind at the Vault. It seems the Super Crown was stolen," said Banktoad, giving Wendy's card to him.

After Mario reads it, he gets disgusted by it and said in result, "ew-a, gross! Wendy! I should ave knew. And Mario bet-a Roy was-a with er too. But why would Bowser take de Super Crown?"

Then sirens go off as sign for Peach Castle is under attack. The Mario Brothers and Toad Twins prepare to fight.

"Of-a course, Bowser plans an-a attack. Bring it on-a, Shell for Brains," Luigi, trying to be brave.

But then the mind control Koopalings jump out of the windows of the Castle. Ludwig and Morton quickly over-powered Luigi and the Toad Twins and tied them with rope. And then the rest of the Koopalings tied up the Toad Bridge. Mario is confused about what is going on with the Koopalings. He knew that his team would beat them quickly, but this was not right. Then he has a feeling that something was wrong. Then he sees Bowser Jr. standing in front of him. Mario quickly knew something is really wrong when he notices Jr's dark purple eyes. But then Kamek appeared behind Mario and Kamek capture him in a brown sack.

"Mario," Luigi in worry. "Let him go! What's Bowser planning this time?"

"We don't serve Bowser," the Koopalings, sounding like robots together. "We serve the new ruler of Koopas."

"I'm hinting that something is very wrong," Hint Toad, getting scared.

Once Kamek ties the bagged Mario, he starts to squirm to get out of the sack and mumble words, "let me out! Let me outta here!"

"Kneel in respect for her; our glorious queen," Bowser Jr. kneeling.

Then Bowsette alluring walks in like a supermodel.

"Our Queen Bowsette," the Koopalings and Kamek, kneeling for her.

"Bowser use the Super Crown to create her," sleepy toad bridge member while yawning.

"What?! How is that possible," Luigi confuse.

"Gross! She's like the fusion of Peach and Bowser," Yellow Toad about to barf from the sight of her.

"Wait, if she's leading them? Then where's Bowser," Blue Toad asking.

"Bowser's been replaced. Now, where is he? Where's my Mario," Bowsette demanding to know where he is.

"In here, my Queen," Kamek presenting the struggling bag with Mario; inside.

Once Bowsette takes the bagged Mario, she carries it on her back and says, "excellent. Let's leave immediately."

Then Ludwig carried tied up Luigi by the waist, Morton carries the Toad Twins on his shoulders, and the rest of Koopalings carried the Toad Bridge. Once Bowsette leaves with Kamek and Bowser Jr. following her, the Koopalings follow them. But Hint Toad drop a book on the floor for anyone to arrive at the throne room.

Once the enemies leave with their captives, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, and Toadworth came back from their walk. When they enter the Castle, they notice footprints on the carpets, which leads to the throne room.

"Goodness gracious! What happens here? It appears someone forgot to clean their feet before entering," Toadworth ashamed.

Then they go to the throne to find the windows broken. Then a toad came running to them as saying, "oh, it was horrible! The castle was under attack by the Koopa army! But this time it was led by a fusion of Bowser and Peach! They captured Mario, Luigi, the Toad Twins and the rest of the Toad Bridge! Oh, the horror!"

"Nobody kidnaps my Luigi and gets away with it," Daisy, smashing her fists together.

"A fusion of Bowser and me?! How is that possible," Peach asking.

"Peach, I swore not to tell you. But Bowser's goons broke into the Power-Up Vault and stolen a Power Up. It must have been the Super Crown he took," said Toadette.

"But how did Bowser make a hideous fusion of him and the Princess with that Power Up," Toadworth asking.

"Wait, this is Hint Toad's notebook. Maybe he left us a clue," Peach picking it up.

She, Daisy, and Toadette read it. Then Toadette read it out loud, "the fusion is called Bowsette. She replaced Bowser and its unknown what happened to him. To remove the Super Crown, you need to consult Temple of 8 Power-Ups. Lucky for you, I had Perry the Parasol charge in the Temple of the Super Crown. Here's a list to the other 7 Power-Ups."

The Daisy says, "so, we need to charge Perry with the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Mega Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, the Super Star and 1-Up Mushroom."

Then Peach takes out her hand and says, "Perry, come to me."

Then he flies into her hands, and he says, "long time no seen, Peach. I heard Mario was capture. Let's go kick some Koopa butt."

"Wait! I'm coming with you. That's fusion kidnapped my green man," said Daisy, takes out a frying pan.

"I'm coming too. Let's go save some boys," said Toadette, takes out a Super Crown and turn into Peachette.

"Good luck, ladies and gentleman," said Toadworth, as they leave to save their friends.

Once they leave the Castle, they saw the hypnotize Larry holding Mail Toad as he screams for help. Then Larry runs off to the castle of Plains of the Mushroom Kingdom. Then Peach says, "come, girls! Mail Toad needs our help."

At Bowser's…well…now Bowsette's castle, Bowser wakes up to find himself bound and gag. He's in his room and on the bed. Then Bowsette came in; carrying the sack of the captive Mario. She places in a cage. Bowser was angry, but so heartbroken of Bowsette's decision. Before she leaves, she gives Bowser an evil glare and said, "you should have given me what I wanted. Now, your army, children and kingdom are mine. And soon will Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom." When she leaves, Bowser then thinks about his children and cries silently about what has happen to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Castle of Larry to the Temple of the Super Mushroom

At the end of the Castle, Daisy burst the door open with her frying pan. Then she says with a threat, "hey, Larry-boy! Gives us back Mail Toad or else!"

But they see a pair of Renzors on two coin blocks, and the floor underneath them will fall apart unless they get rid of the enemies. Then Peachette quickly attacks the first one, and Daisy takes the last one. Once they finish the enemies, Larry appears to them and says with a taunt, "you'll never stop my Queen Bowsette and her wedding to our soon-to-be King Mario."

Once he leaves, Peach gets angry that she activates her Anger Vibe Power and says, "WHAT?! Mario will never marry her!"

Then Larry comes out of the castle while carrying the tied-up Mail Toad out as he screams, "help!"

Then Larry runs off to a Super Mushroom-like temple. When Peach, Daisy, and Peachette leave the castle, they saw the hypnotize Larry enter the temple. Peachette then says, "that's the Temple of the Super Mushroom. We need to save Mail Toad. But I wonder why Larry went in?"

"We don't have time for this. Let's-a-go," said Peach, leads her friends the way.

Back Bowser's former castle in Bowser's bedroom, Bowser is still bound and gag on his bed while crying in shame. Mario is even bagged up and trap in a cage. Bowsette came in the room to check on them. Then she opens the cage and opens Mario's bag. After free him from the sack, she locks the pen back up. Once Mario saw, he backs away from her in fear.

"Who are you," Mario ask in fear.

Bowsette grabs him by the shirt, pulls him toward her and says with eyes fluttering in love, "I'm the new ruler of the Koopas; Queen Bowsette."

"De Super Crown! You're wearing it. But how is tis possible?"

"Well, plumber boy. Why don't you ask Bowser?"

Mario notice Bowser and Bowsette removes the gag on his mouth. Then Bowser says with regret, "I created her so that I can move on from Peach. I made her with the Super Crown, Peach's DNA, and my DNA. And she's eviler than me and more stubborn than Peach."

"Tat does explain a lot. But what does she want with Mario," Mario confused.

"I want you to be my husband. And together, we'll rule the world," Bowsette evil laugh.

"What?! You're not Mario's type. Bad girls are so overrated."

"When once our wedding gets prepared, I don't care."

Bowsette puts the gag on Bowser again and leaves with an evil laughter. Mario then gets annoyed and says, "Mama Mia. Another day, another villainess kidnapping Mario for love."

Back with Peach, Daisy, and Peachette; they are walking through a maze to beat Larry and save Mail Toad. They find Mail Toad in a cage with Larry stand in front of him. Once the girls notice his dark purple eyes, Larry says, "my Queen Bowsette is twice as eviler than Bowser. With the power of the Super Mushroom, I will defeat you."

Then Larry takes out a Super Mushroom and consumes it. He then grew more prominent and said, "prepare, unworthy ladies! You'll lose to the power of the Super Mushroom!" He then summons fire that matches the color of his hair, and it was bigger than him. The girls scatter to avoid getting hit. When Peachette hits him on the head, he crawls in his shell and moves fast. When he stops, he creates more fire to beat them. But Daisy hit him with her frying pan and made get in his shell. When he comes out again, he grows twice bigger to stop them. Peach then goes into Happy Vibe to create a tornado to make Larry; dizzy. Once he's dizzy, she goes into Anger Vibe to stomp him on the head. When she did, Larry shrinks back to his average size and gets knocked out.

Then Peachette turns back into Toadette, and she frees Mail Toad.

"Toadette, Princesses Peach, and Daisy; you saved me. Thank you," Mail Toad, holds Toadette's hands and happily jumps up and down. Then everyone notices Larry waking up, but he's free from Bowsette's mind control.

"Oh…What happens? Where am I," Larry confused.

But then Daisy picks him up and says, "alright, Larry boy! Where's Luigi?!"

"What?! I'm free! Listen to me you; you got to help me. Dad's captured by Bowsette and she minded control the army and my family."

"That explains a lot. But how do we know we can trust you."

"I can power up Peach's parasol so that she can beat up Bowsette."

"That's fine by me. But how," Peach asking.

"Just present your parasol to the statue of the Super Mushroom."

Peach goes to the statue and shows Perry to it. The figure fires an orange laser at him, and he powers up.

"Alright, I went to level one to level two. Come one, ladies and gentlemen. We're off to the desert," said Perry.

"That's where Roy is," Larry concern.

"And that has to be where he's holding Hint Toad at. Let's go," Mail Toad, leading the way out of the temple.

But before Larry could catch up, he grabs a Super Mushroom for emergencies only and follows them out.

When the girls, Mail Toad, and Larry came out of the Temple, they found the hypnotize Roy holding Hint Toad captive.

"Roy," said Larry. "It's me, Larry! You got to snap out of it. We're here to free you."

"Traitor," said Roy. "Just wait until I report you to our Queen Bowsette."

Then he runs off and grabbing Hint Toad as he screams, "help me!"

Then Peach leads everyone to follow her to save Hint Toad. They chase Roy in the desert, and he enters the castle.

Back at Bower's room, Mario tries his best to escape, but the cage is electric that it shocks him. Bowser then spits out his gag and says, "give it up, Mario. We're gonna have to wait until Peach saves us."

"Do Mario need to remind tat tis is all your fault for er existence," said Mario.

"No. I sure hope my kids are safe."

Then the two hear from the other side of Bowser's bedroom door that Bowsette saying, "what?! You lost Larry to that pink princess idiot and Mail Toad too?! Kamek, you better suit Roy up with Fire Flower Power. I don't want that princess interfering with my wedding to Mario."

"Yahoo! That's my Peach," said Mario.

"She freed my little Larry. I sure hope she can save Roy. He's my little genius," Bowser.

"Chill-a, Bowser. Mario knows Peach can save us all."

When Bowsette comes in, she's holding Cappy in her hand and says, "oh, Mario. I found you a perfect top hat for our wedding."

"Cappy?!"

Cappy is so scared of Bowsette that he turns into a white top hat and she puts him on Mario's head. Then Mario says in shock, "Cappy, how can Bowsette do this to you?"

"Oh, she's even worse than Bowser. I wish my little sister is here," said Cappy, hugging Mario for comfort as he turns back to his ghost form.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Castle of Roy and the Fire Flower Temple

Inside the Castle of Roy, Peach walks in with Daisy and Peachette behind her. They find four Renzors on a wheel and standing on coin blocks. But one of them is wearing a tiara.

"Girls, I'll take the top and bottom. You'll handle the rest," Peach commanding.

When they fought off the enemies, the tiara came off the Renzors and gets on Peach's head. When the Renzors were finish, the crown revealed to be Tiara, and she says, "Peach, long time no see."

"Tiara, is that you? It's been a long time since the Odyssey adventure. I don't want to talk about it."

"You know this tiara with pink eyes," Daisy asked.

"Yes, she's a friend of mine. But how did you get here; Tiara?"

"My brother's been kidnap by Bowsette. Now, it's my turn to save him."

"If we team up together, we'll be able to save the people we care," said Toadette.

But then Roy appeared and said, "what a bunch of sissies are you! I'll see you in the Fire Flower Temple."

Then he leaves as he carries Hint Toad while saying, "somebody save me!"

Back to Bowser's room, Bowser tries to burn his way free from his ropes by using his fire breath. But he gets interrupted when Bowsette comes in. She grabs him and says, "come with me, ex-husband. I got a better cell just for you. And you won't be able to free my new husband."

When she dragged him out of the room, Mario and Cappy look at each other in worry of what will happen to Bowser.

"Come on, Mario," said Cappy. "Combine me with your cap so that we can escape."

Once Cappy combines himself with Mario's hat, Mario tries to use him to capture a doll. But it backfires when the cage electrocuted them both back into their pen.

"Darn it," they both say after coughing from getting shocked.

Back with Peach, Daisy, Peachette, and Tiara; they are walking through the Fire Flower Temple. Tiara turns herself into Peach's crown once they find Roy standing in front of the caged Hint Toad.

"Girls! You're here," Hint Toad in relief.

"Prepare to become hot… with fire flower," Roy, taking out a Fire Flower.

When he devours it, he gets on fire, but impervious to the flame.

"Oh, we're going to have to beat the heat on this battle," said Daisy.

"Or we can put out his fire with Sad Vibe. Here we go, girls," said Peach.

When they begin to cry, their tears fire at Roy like a water gun. When his fire is put out, Peachette stomps on him. Then he puts himself on fire again but gets put out by Peach's tears. Then Daisy hits him on the head with the frying head. Roy sits his light into a massive flare. Peach, Daisy, and Peachette combined their tears and fired a huge blast of tears to put out Roy. When it put out, Peach use Perry to hit Roy on the head.

Then he fell to the ground as a result of being free from Bowsette's control. After Peachette turns back to Toadette, she frees Hint Toad, and he says, "well done, ladies. I knew you would set me free."

When Mail Toad and Larry came in the temple, Mail Toad runs to Hint Toad and hugs him with joy. When Roy wakes up, Larry says with happiness as he hugs him, "Roy! Bro-ham! You're back to your old self."

"Larry…oh, what happen," Roy, rubbing his head.

"Bowsette hypnotize you. But Peach and the others set you free. Anyway, did any of our siblings came by here?"

"I think I remember Wendy holding the sleepy Toad Bridge member and heading to the Beaches."

After Perry collect power from the Fire Flower statue, Peach says, "do we have to save her? She's been flirting with Mario; far too long."

"Peach…Come on! She's our sister," said Roy before Larry nods in agreement.

"He's right, Peach. We have to save them all if we wish to save our boys," said Daisy.

"Do I need to remind you that she flirts with Luigi too?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Girls! Let's go," said Toadette.

Before Roy follows everyone, he takes a Fire Flower for emergencies. Then Larry says, "Roy, you're taking a power-up too. Don't worry; I got a Super Mushroom too."

"Yes, in case if Peach's umbrella doesn't stop Bowsette, we'll use these," Roy agreeing before he and Larry leave.

When everyone leaves the temple, they see the hypnotize Wendy running away while holding the sleepy yellow toad. Then everyone chases them as the toad is saying, "help! This crazy Koopa won't let me go!".

Then they stop when Wendy enters her castle, and they reach the beaches.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Castle of Wendy and the Temple of the Mini Mushroom

Peach, Daisy, and Peachette are fighting of four Renzors as a cage sleepy Toad Bridge member sleep through it.

"Maybe we shouldn't rescue him. He's very lazy in missions," said Peachette.

"They need all our help, no matter how much we're annoyed by them and hating them," said Daisy.

Once they defeat the Renzors, Wendy appears and carries the sleeping toad away. She then runs straight to the Mini Mushroom Temple.

Back with Mario and Cappy, Cappy detaches himself from Mario's cap. Bowsette comes in the room while saying, "I lost Roy to that pinkie princess. I need Wendy to beat her."

When she goes to Mario, Cappy hides behind him, and she said, "we're in luck for our wedding, Mario. I got the Binding Band of the Sand Kingdom."

When she shows it to them, Cappy says, "why does this feel familiar? Is this what Peach and Tiara felt during the Odyssey? Little Sister… where are you?"

"This ring can bind two souls for eternity. I can't wait to put it on you during our wedding."

"I'm-a traumatize," said Mario, knowing what Bowsette will do with it. "Peach…Where are you, girls?"

Peach, Daisy, and Peachette arrive at the Temple of the Mini Mushroom. They find Wendy in front of the sleeping caged toad. Then she takes out 3 Mini Mushrooms and throws them at the girls. Once they shrink, Daisy says after gasping in fear, "we're in mini mode!"

Then Wendy evil laugh and says, "I can stomp you like bugs now."

As Wendy tries to stomp on them, Peach said, "ladies, we need to hit Wendy on the eyes and nose."

"Okay. I'll deal the right eye, and Toadette will go for the left," said Daisy.

"I'm Peachette now. But let's get climbing," said Peachette, climbing on Wendy's left leg.

As the girls climb, Wendy tries to scratch them off of her. But as they jump on her, it tickles her that she laughs without control. Then Peachette kicks Wendy's left eye, and Daisy hits her on the right. After Peach hits her on the nose, Wendy passes out, and the girls turn back to their standard size.

After Peachette turns back to Toadette, she goes to the sleepy toad's cage and frees him. Then Hint Toad and Mail Toad goes to the sleeping toad and hugs him in joy. Then Larry and Roy help Wendy up.

"I'm guessing Lemmy is holding Banktoad into the snowy fields. Let's go, everyone," said Peach.

Once everyone leaves the temple and Wendy take a Mini Mushroom, they see Lemmy holding Banktoad captive. And then he runs off to the snowy fields' castle as Banktoad says, "help me!"

Then everyone follows him, and Wendy says, "once we get to Bowsette, I'm going to give her pounding that she'll have to be putting on make-up for an hour."

The quote scares her brothers and says in fear, "yeesh!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Castle of Lemmy and the Ice Flower Temple

Back with Mario and Cappy, Mario tries to use a file to cut the bars to freedom.

"Mario's glad she placed us in a cage near Bowser's desk," he says after cutting off a bar.

"Well, since Bowser has claws; he could file them. But what's with the nail polish on the desk," Cappy confuse.

But when Bowsette comes in wearing the Lochlady Dress and holding Mario's tuxedo from the Odyssey.

"Ah! My eyes! Peach looks way better in that outfit," Cappy, covering his eyes from seeing Bowsette in the outfit along with Mario.

"You like it, fiancé? The dress is considered the most comfortable garment that Lake Lamode has to offer and it a national treasure. It's said that wearing this dress brings eternal happiness. I found the right outfit for you," Bowsette, smiling.

"Mario's not wearing that," Mario, rejecting.

"I thought so. Bowser Jr. and Kamek, help Mario put on his outfit."

Once they grab Mario and Cappy, Bowsette puts Mario's tuxedo on the bed and leaves. Then she takes out Mario's cap and throws it out the window. She walks off while laughing evilly.

Back with Peach, Daisy, Peachette, and Tiara, they reach two pairs of Renzors. Each girl takes out one Renzor. Then Lemmy appears while holding Banktoad. "Silly, girls. My queen has already found the perfect hat and tuxedo for our soon-to-be king and her dress. Soon she'll go after the perfect flowers. So long," said Lemmy.

When he leaves with Banktoad, Banktoad shouts for help. Once the girls came out of the castle, they find Lemmy going into the Ice Flower Temple. Tiara says when she sees something familiar in the wind, "hey, girls. I see something red and white."

When Peach sees it, she catches it. It was Mario's hat. Then Peach says, "this hat is Mario's. What is she doing to him?!"

She puts his cap in her pocket as a good luck charm. She then says, "come on, girls. We need to save the boys now. Who knows what torture they're through?"

Mario is chain on his wrists and ankles to the wall. He's wearing Cappy as his white top hat and his white tuxedo. Bowsette is blushing while hearing Mario's heartbeat. Then Cappy says, "you're crazy, lady! You don't know how to treat a man!"

But when Bowsette hisses at him, he cowers in fear. Then Kamek comes in and says, "my queen, the Soiree Bouquet has arrived."

"Excellent…Is it from the Wooded Kingdom," she asks while playing with Mario's nose.

"Yes, my queen."

"Find the best wedding cake."

"Yes, Queen Bowsette."

Once Kamek leaves, Mario says, "like-a Peach would say to Bowser when she gets kidnap for marriage, 'I'll never give into you.' Once she and my friends come here, you won't win."

"But you forgot…," Bowsette continue. "As long as the entire army is under my control and I have power, I… don't… care."

Back with the girls, they're walking through the temple of the Ice Flower. Once they reach Lemmy, Banktoad is a cage and behind him. Then Lemmy takes out an Ice Flower and devours it. He then starts to breathe ice. The Peach says, "ladies! Go, Anger Vibe!"

Once all four get angry, they get on fire to does damage on Lemmy. He then creates an ice statue for defense. Then Peach use Tiara to capture it. Then they use it to stomp on Lemmy. The impact makes him knockout. Once Toadette turns back to normal, she frees Banktoad. Soon then; Mail Toad, sleeping toad member, and Hint Toad come running in to see Banktoad again. Then Larry, Roy, and Wendy came in to embrace Lemmy. They hug him so tight that they refuse to let him go. Once Lemmy escape the hug, he says, "Princess Peach; I'm surprised you saved me. You must hurry… Bowsette is almost finished collecting the wedding items. All she need is a cake, water, stew and a justice of the peace."

"Iggy must have Captain Toad," said Toadette, goes ahead of everyone.

After Lemmy grabs an Ice Flower, everyone follows Toadette.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Castle of Iggy and the Temple of the Mega Mushroom

Bowsette is licking Mario's face; which leaves him, and Cappy disgusted. Then Cappy says, "leave him alone! Since you were created from a few hours ago, you don't know anything about treating men with respect and care. Honestly, do girls like you treat boys like this? And do all of you men out there have to go through this?"

"Silence, white hat! You're supposed to be his head dresser; so be like one! Now if you excuse me; I must check if Frost-Frosted Cake from the Snow Kingdom has arrived," Bowsette, leaving the room.

"Ok, Cappy. Ere's our chance to escape," Mario says while shaking his head to get Cappy in his hand.

Then he uses him to capture a doll. Once Mario and Cappy came out of the toy, they tiptoe to the door. Then Mario opens the door and sees a goomba walking by. Then Mario captures it, and Cappy says, "good thinking, Mario. Let's find a way out of this place."

When they leave, Bowsette goes back into the room, screams in the sight of Mario gone and says, "My Mario is gone! FIND HIM!"

Back with the girls, they are fighting off Boos in Iggy's castle. But then the Boos have them cornered until Luigi's Polterpup; Pepperoni (I made up the name.) came and growls at them. Then the Boos ran away.

"Hey, you're Luigi's cute ghost puppy. Good save, Pepperoni," said Daisy, holding him as he licks the group.

"I have a feeling that Iggy probably got ahead start to a Power-Up Temple," said Perry.

"I want my Captain Toad. I want him; now," said Peachette, with eager of seeing him.

"Chill, Toad girl turns into a Peach. We'll get your Captain Toad soon," said Tiara.

"I wonder how Mario and Cappy are doing," Peach asking before leaving to find Iggy with her allies.

Back with Mario and Cappy are running through the castle dungeon to escape. But they stop when they Bowser in a cell.

"Mario…You've escape along with that top hat ghost," Bowser, surprised.

"I'm a Bonneter, Bowser," Cappy correcting him.

"Ok, Bowser. We're gonna bust you out," Mario, trying to free him.

"No! Mario, you must leave quickly. I heard Bowsette wouldn't rest until she finds you."

"Bowser…She's-a never going to find me."

But then Bowsette falls from the ceiling and lands on Mario on his back. Then she puts Cappy back on Mario's head.

"You were saying Mario," Bowser sarcastically asking.

"How in de the world ya find Mario and Cappy," Mario in shock.

"My heart smells your location. Let's get you back to your chains, fiancée," Bowsette, carries Mario on her shoulder.

"Where the heck is Peach," Bowser, wondering.

Back with the girls, they are in the Temple of the Mega Mushroom. Once they made it, they find Captain Toad tied to the Mega Mushroom statue and saying, "help me! Help me! Hey, girls! Get me free from this loose Koopa-cannon!"

Once Iggy appeared, he says, "you girls are so small that I feel like a giant."

He then takes out a Mega Mushroom and eats it. He grows like a giant and cackles.

"Stand down, girls. I can take him," said Toadette, turning into Peachette with the Super Crown.

When she takes Iggy, she fights him so brutal: that Peach and Daisy were surprised, Perry gets in shock, Tiara sweats in fear and Pepperoni hides behind Daisy.

After Peachette finishes Iggy, he shrinks back to his average size. And then she frees Captain Toad. He was fascinated by her fighting skills that he says, "are you, my guardian angel?"

Once Toadette turns back to normal, she blushes and says, "oh, Captain. That's the sweetest you ever said to me."

"Oh…uh… Thank you."

Once she hugs him, he blushes as enjoys the moment. Then the Toad Bridge came running in and says, "Captain! You're ok! Captain Toad is safe. We were so worried, sir."

Then Larry, Roy, Wendy, and Lemmy arrive and dogpile on Iggy to show they're happy to see him.

"All is left now is to power me up with the Super Star and 1-Up statues," said Perry, getting charge by the statue.

"And we need to save the Toad Twins, Cappy, Mario and most importantly; Luigi," said Daisy.

"Speaking of Mario and this Cappy guy, I heard they try to escape; but failed," said Iggy, getting a Mega Mushroom.

"My big brother needs me. Let's save the rest; quickly," said Tiara.

"Agree. To the Mountains of the Mushroom Kingdom," said Peach, leading the way out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Castle of Morton and the Temple of the 1-UP Mushroom

Back with Mario and Cappy, Cappy is chain to Mario's cage. And in his cage; bound and gagged. Both of them are annoyed and unpleased as Bowsette plays darts with a picture of Peach on the board. Then Kamek came in and said, "my queen; I have good news and bad news."

"Bad news, first," Bowsette, being impatient and Mario and Cappy roll their eyes in annoyance.

"Um…It appears that we only have two Koopalings to prevent Peach and her gang to come here."

"Oh, ok…What's the good news, old bones?!"

"Well…The Sparkle Water from the Seaside Kingdom has arrived. Soon, the Stew will be here. The minions have completed the wedding setups and décor. And we're still looking for a Justice of the Peace."

"Keep up the good work and make sure I can here Bowser crying like a baby."

"Haha! Seeing him cry like a baby would be priceless like him crashing a Nintendo Direct E3 Presentation," Cappy, laughing.

But then he stops when he notices Mario staying at him with suspicion. Once Kamek leaves, Mario says, "Peach…I hope you'll save us soon…I wonder where you are now."

Back with the girls, Perry and Pepperoni: they are at the end of Morton Castle. They are fighting off a giant Fuzzy. But once they go in Happy Vibe Mode, they create a tornado together and shoot it out into the sky. When Morton appeared to them with the Toad Twins; carrying on his shoulders. He taunts them with his wicked laugh before saying, "the preparation for the ceremony, invitations, and decor are complete. We just need our stew and justice of the peace. You'll never stop our queen to her marriage to Mario."

Then he leaves with the Toad Twins in his captivity. The Twins scream for help. Then girls leave to go after them. But Peach was so focused on finding a way to save Mario and then she thought in her mind, "Mario… I hope you're alright. We're on our way…Just hang in there."

Back with Mario and Cappy, Bowsette tries to hypnotize Mario into being in love with her swirling eyes and her singing voice. But Mario can resist them because his heart belongs to Peach. Bowsette became furious about her failed attempts to control his mind and heart. When Kamek came into the room, she grabs him, pulls him to her face, and says, "tell me! Why can't hypnotize Mario to fall for me?! Why isn't it working?!"

Kamek is scared, but says with some of his courage, "my queen…He's resisting because he has strong goodwill that can never break. Trust me, Queen Bowsette. Dozens of the minions have tried to control him, but all failed."

When she lets him go, she says, "I could really use some good news right now."

"Well, if it pleases you, my queen. The inventions had been sent, and the guests will arrive; shortly."

"Ok… Make sure the troops are at high alert in case that Pinkie Princess and her team comes crashing."

"Yes, my queen."

Back with the girls, they are at the Temple of the 1-UP Mushroom. The Toad Twins were tied together and said, "Toadette! Girls, help us!"

Then Morton ate a 1-Up and said, "you can't hurt me. Good luck on trying to be me."

Then Peach notices a statue of Morton is next to him. She then uses Tiara to capture the figure. They made it up and landed on Morton. Then jumps up and down on him until he groans in defeat. Once Peach and Tiara came out of the statue, it disengaged. Then Toadette frees the Toad Twins, and they hug her while saying, "thank you, Toadette. You're the bravest and beautiful toad we've ever."

"Thank you, boys," Toadette kindly.

They were about to kiss her face until the Toad Bridge came in, and she went to them. Once Morton is free from Bowsette's control: Larry, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, and Iggy came to him and hugs in relief.

"Thank you, Princess Peach. There's one more Koopaling to save; Ludwig," said Morton.

After Perry gets charge by the 1-UP Mushroom statue and Morton takes a 1-UP Mushroom, Peach leads everyone out of the Temple.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Castle of Ludwig and the Temple of the Super Star

Back with Cappy and Mario, they were sleeping as Bowsette romantically watches Mario. Kamek comes in and says, "my queen, the Stupendous Strew from the Luncheon Kingdom has arrived. We're still searching for a justice of the peace."

"Shh! They're sleeping. And keep looking for one. And where's Bowser Jr," Bowsette whispering.

"I send the little Bowser to help out the last Koopaling."

Back with Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Perry, Tiara, and Pepperoni: they are in the boss area. They find Bowser Jr. In his clown car with fists, and he says, "Luigi is locked up tight. You'll never defeat Queen Bowsette."

"Watch your tongue, little man! Those who mess with Luigi or hurt him; meet their unpleasant fate," Daisy prepare to fight him.

Bowser Jr. aims the fist at her, but she dodges them and climbs on the arm. After stomping on him, she backflips to the ground. Bowser Jr throws Bo-bombs at the girls, but Toadette throws them back. Bowser Jr. was about to punch them until Peach defeats him with her Anger Vibe Mode. When Bowser Jr. fell to the ground, Ludwig appeared while carrying Luigi under his arm.

"Pathetic! I knew he would fail. You'll never save him and his brother. Luigi will have sister-in-law," said Ludwig.

When he leaves, Luigi says, "let-a me go, you messy hair vampire! Help me!"

"You get back here, you wigged-boy," Daisy, chasing after them.

"Here we go again," said Perry.

Back with Mario and Cappy, they are watching Bowsette shouting at Kamek, "WHAT?! What do you mean that there's no justice of the peace available?!"

"My queen… they are all on vacation. But if this please you, I used to be one until retirement."

"Then be our justice of the peace."

"Yes, my queen. The wedding will start in a few minutes. So, you and Mario must prepare yourselves."

As Mario and Cappy are in shock, Bowsette laughs after saying, "the wedding will start soon, and Mario will be my king. And then the Mushroom Kingdom will be mind."

Then Mario mumble, "Peach…Please hurry."

At the Super Star Temple, Luigi's tied to the statue of the power-up. When the girls arrived, Ludwig stands between them and Luigi. After he chuckles, he says with doubt, "I can't for you to beat me."

"Girls, I'll handle this guy," said Daisy, cracking her fists.

"Let's get into a shooting star speed."

Then Ludwig devours a Super Star, became super-fast and charges at Daisy. But she goes into Sad Vibe Mode to get him dizzy. Then she goes into Anger Vibe Mode to end his superstar mode. As Daisy fight off Ludwig, Luigi keeps his eyes on Daisy with impressment. Once Daisy finished Ludwig, Pepperoni goes to Luigi and frees him.

"Pepperoni, my little Polterpup. I'm so happy to see ya. Good doggie," Luigi hugs his pup as the dog licks him.

Then Daisy happily bear hugs Luigi and says while blushing, "Oh, Luigi! I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm so happy you're safe."

As Daisy kisses Luigi face; multiple times, he says with shyness and blushing, "Daisy… wait! Go easy on me! Ok, I get it. Thank you for saving me."

Then the rest of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. go to Ludwig and embrace him with joy. Once the Toad Bridge came in, Perry charges himself from Super Star Statue.

"Ok, there are still three more people to save: Mario, Cappy and even Bowser," said Peach.

"Well, we better head back home. I heard the wedding is about to start," said Ludwig, grabbing a Super Star.

"What?! Why didn't you say so?! Mario! I'm coming!"

As Peach leads everyone out of the temple, Hint Toad found the missing piece of the map to the Super Crown Temple. When he attaches them, he then realizes of it and catches up to the group.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Race to the Wedding

Peach, Daisy, Toadette, the Toad Bridge, Luigi, Pepperoni, the Toad Twins, Bowser Jr., Perry, Tiara, and the Koopalings enter Bowser's Castle. As they are walking through the dungeon, they see Bowser seating in his cell.

"Papa! Dad! Pop, what did she do to you? Old man, we're here for you," said the Koopalings, unlocking his cage and runs to him.

"What? Children…you're here and safe in my arms," Bowser rejoicing as he embraces them and Bowser Jr.

"It's-a surprising to see Bowser in his good side," said Luigi.

"Peach, you're here. You got to hurry! The wedding is starting."

"My bro will not-a marry that she-devil. And I don't want a sister in law that's ugly as her; outside and inside."

"Mario! I'm coming for you," Peach, leading the way.

Back with Mario and Cappy, Mario is chain to the altar while Cappy is on his head.

"Mario…I'm sorry we couldn't escape," Cappy, feeling disappointing of himself.

"Don't-a blame yourself, Cappy. We just have to hope my friends will come for us."

When 'Here Comes the Bride' plays and the doors to the alter opens, Bowsette slowly walks in. But when a minion whispers her about Peach and her allies are on their way to stop the wedding, she says, "don't worry, I "hired" the best fighters to stop them."

Back with Peach and the gang, Bowser is with them as they run through the castle to get to the altar before it's too late. But they were stopped by four familiar-shaped figures stop them by their tracks.

"Oh no! Not these guys," said Tiara, easily recognize them before they stand into the light.

"Heh… Did I mention never paid them for the jobs they didn't complete," Bowser, scratching the back of his head.

The shadows reveal themselves to be the Broodals. After they laugh to do their intro, Topper says, "heh heh! If it ain't our last boss; Bowser. You still haven't paid us."

"And why should I?! You failed me. Has this turned into a grudge?"

"Yes, honey. And we're make sure you're not going to the wedding. Because you're not invited," said Hariet.

"We're-a going in there to get my bro," Luigi, standing up.

"Why don't you chumps scram! Or we can do it with a little help on our side," said Spewart.

"Over my dead body," said Perry, preparing to fight.

"Yeah! I'm not leaving without my big brother and his friend," said Tiara.

"Ahyuh hyuh hyuh! Fighting to the death, it is. Partners, will ya'll be dolls and come here," said Rango.

Then Axem Rangers appear, and it shocks Peach and Bowser. Then Peach says, "the Axem Rangers?! We thought we finished you at the last time we met."

"We'll avenge Smithy by defeating you and letting Mario get married to our queen," said Axem Red.

"Everyone else, go ahead. The Koopalings and I will deal with these robots and rabbits," said Bowser Jr.

"Wait, kids, are you sure," Daisy asked.

"We'd been under her control, and we're mad about it. So, we'll take our anger out on them," said Ludwig.

"Ok. You kids, be careful," said Toadette.

Once Peach leads the others farther into the castle, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. charge at the Broodals and Axem Rangers to battle.

Back with Mario and Cappy, Bowsette reaches the altar, and she whispers to Mario, "I can't wait to go on our honeymoon together on the moon."

"I'll-a never be with ya, crazy lady," Mario rejecting.

"Don't worry, my Mario. Peach and her team will never interfere with our wedding."

"Ahem! Greetings, everyone, friends, and minions," Kamek continue as he's the justice of the peace. "We are gathered here today to bond Mario; the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, forcibly to our Queen of the Koopas; Bowsette."

Back with Peach and the rest, they are still walking their way to Mario and Cappy until they came across Madame Broode and her Chain Chompikins. After an evil cackle, she says, "Aha! The Koopa King who didn't pay my Broodals has come to pay his debt. My Chompikins and I will never let you enter the altar!"

"Ah! You know what?! Forget! Everyone go! I'll deal with this bunny version of Rasputia," Bowser, about to fight her.

"Bowser… You can't be serious," said Yellow Toad Twin.

"Yeah. She's twice as bigger than you," said Blue Toad Twin.

"Look, I'm going to 'repay' them. Once you get to Mario, tell him I admit my actions and…I'm sorry."

"Sure thing, Bowser. Let's keep going," said Captain Toad, follows the others.

Once they leave, Bowser starts the fight by breathing fire at her.

Back with Mario and Cappy, Kamek says, "do you Queen Bowsette of the Koopa Kingdom, take this young man to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in power for evil, to love, honor and enslave, in conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, for rich and richer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Bowsette, happily as Mario try to flee.

But when Mario trying to pull the chain from the ball, Kamek says, "do you Mario Mario, take this young woman to be lawfully wedded wife, in power for her, to fear, respect and obey, in to have the Mushroom Kingdom under her control, in to be her king and until death do you part ways?"

"NO WAY," Mario rejects; hard.

But once guards try to force him to say 'I do' with spears, but Mario says with courage, "even with force, I'll never say it!"

"He does want to take me as his wife. He shy to admit," Bowsette, blushing.

"I didn't say…!" Mario gets his mouth covered by a guard.

"Now, the Bride shall put the Binding Band onto the Groom," said Kamek, presenting the stolen Band.

When Bowsette took it and was about to put on Mario, he gasps in fear and Cappy says, "Peach! Tiara! Anyone! Please hurry!"

Back with Peach and her friends, they were close to the door to the altar while Luigi is saying, "the door to the altar! We're going to make it!"

Until Wingo blocks the door, in result, Captain Toad says, "oh no! Not my archenemy, Wingo! What's she doing here?!"

"Aw, come on! Out of the way, bird for brains! We got a Mario and a Cappy to save," said Perry, annoyed.

"Ok, that's it! Toad Bridge, take out your giant turnips. Let's cook this beast. Everyone else, get Mario before it's too late."

"Aye aye, Captain," said Hint Toad, Banktoad, sleeping toad and Mail Toad.

"Wait! Captain, be careful," Toadette kisses him on the forehead as they both blush and the Toad Twins getting jealous.

As the rest ran to the door, Cpt. Toad leads his Bridge with turnips to attack Wingo.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Through the Aisles to Mario

Back at the altar, the Bind Band is on Mario around his waist, and he struggles to be free from it. Then Kamek says, "If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, speak now or forever hold his peace."

"Kamek, we'd been over this. No one; absolutely no one is going to say…" Bowsette says before getting cut off by the door being kick opened.

The door is kicked open by Peach and says, "I object to this wedding!"

"Peach! Luigi! Daisy! Toad Twins! Toadette! With Pepperoni, Tiara, and Perry, you're here to save us," Mario in joy and relief to see them.

"Sis! Oh, you're just in time," said Cappy, before Mario losing his balance and fell flat on his chest.

Bowsette gets angry as Peach says, "now, Bowsette. As princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, release Mario!"

"NEVER! Mario shall become my husband! The audience stays in their seats. Those who I 'hired' to take Peach and her gang down, GET THEM," Bowsette in rage.

As Peach and her allies run to save Mario and Cappy, Kamek stands by to hide from getting hurt. Then Petey Piranha and Hoo the Owl appear to them to prevent them from saving Mario.

"Go, team, go," said Yellow Twin.

"We'll deal with the piranha plant and the owl," said Blue Twin.

As the rest runs off for Mario, the Twins charge at their enemies while saying, "Twin Toad Power Attack!"

But then Wiggler appears to stop them. Toadette takes out the Super Crown and turns into Peachette. She says before fighting him off, "go, guys! Save Mario before he's forever doom to force marriage."

Once Peach, Daisy, Luigi, and Pepperoni leave, Peachette begins her fight with Wiggler by getting on his head. Then they came across the Blizzaurus. Daisy gets on it like a bull and says, "Peach and Luigi! I'll deal with this blue bully. I'm counting on you to save the day."

"You got it, Daisy," said Luigi, following Peach.

But then tentacles of Gooper Blooper came out of the ground and walls to them. But Peach hits them with Perry to keep going. When they're two feet away from Mario, Cappy, and Bowsette, King Boo appears between them.

"King Boo?! Do you have to come," Luigi with annoyance as Pepperoni growls at the boo.

"Aaaaaah ha ha ha! My archenemy, Luigi. Remember the time your dog bit my ghost tail on the Hotel adventure? I'm lucky that you didn't bring your Poltergust," King Boo with an evil smile.

"Or didn't I…" Luigi slowly takes it out.

"Aw, man."

"Go, Peach. Pepperoni and I will deal with him."

Then Peach runs off to Mario as Luigi and Pepperoni battle King Boo.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Princess Peach vs. Bowsette

Peach and Bowsette looked at each other in anger; eye to eye. Until Kamek comes between and says, "Princess Peach, as the justice of the peace; it's my salmon duty to keep anyone from going between this couple…."

But Peach punches Kamek in the face, and he lands on the altar. Then Mario says, "that's my princess!"

The quote triggered Bowsette to snap her fingers. Then Peach, Tiara, and Perry realize they're underneath a trap door and fell. They find themselves in a room; full of Mario portraits. Tiara and Perry were confused, but Peach blushed and said, "I'm in Mario heaven."

But Bowsette comes in, and Mario and Cappy are hanging from the ceiling by a chain Binding Band. Then Mario reached out for Peach and said, "help me, Peach!"

"Do something! She's more terrifying than Bowser," said Cappy, in fear.

"I will not let you take him from me," said Bowsette, breaths fire at Peach.

But Peach uses Perry to protect themselves. When Bowsette tries again, Peach blasts tears with Sad Vibe Made. When she tries one more time, Peach takes out an ice flower and turns into Ice Peach. Then she freezes the flames with her ice balls.

Then Bowsette tries to ram her, but Peach quickly takes out a Super Star and goes into Super Star mode. She hits Bowsette with Perry while running around her. But Bowsette knocks her power mode out by tripping her. Peach takes out a 1-Up Mushroom and heals herself. She takes out a Fire Flower and throws fireballs at Bowsette. The flames burn her wedding dress and reveal she's wearing her black dress from underneath it.

"AH! That dress was perfect! Now, you're really going to pay," said Bowsette, gets in a rampage.

"She's got Bowser's temper," Tiara commented.

As Peach and Bowsette continue fighting: Luigi, Daisy, the Toad Twins, Toadette, the Toad Bridge, Pepperoni, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings were watching their battle from the trap door. They cheer Peach on as she goes. But when Mario and Cappy notice them, Mario says, "you guys! With Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings? You're here!"

"That's funny. I don't remember installing a room of Mario portraits and headshots," Bowser's getting suspicious.

Everyone looks at Wendy, and she says, "I can't help it! Mario's so dreamy. And I bribed Kamek to make it for me and never to tell a living soul!"

When everyone Peach gives Bowsette the final blow, everyone cheers for her victory. Tiara says with joy, "in yo face, sad excuse of Peach!"

"That's what you get for stealing this princess's plumber-boyfriend," said Perry.

"He's not my boyfriend," Peach blushing and shouting.

"I'm not her boyfriend," Mario blushing.

After Luigi and Daisy giggles at their results, everyone sees Bowsette on the floor. When she stands up, she takes out a Mega Mushroom. Then Bowser says, "oh no…Everyone…TAKE COVER!"

When everyone from the outside of the trap door scatters to hide under aisles, Bowsette grows bigger and bigger. Then Peach and Tiara hide under Perry for cover. And Mario and Cappy get free from Binding Band to only ending up in Bowsette's hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: The End of Bowsette

Bowsette grew into a giant. The audience of the wedding ran off in fear. The people who are hiding under the aisles were looking at Bowsette in shock. Then Peach came out of the trap by going into Happy Vibe Mode. When she turns back to normal; she, Perry and Tiara prepare themselves to fight the evil Bowsette. Then they notice Mario and Cappy are not in her hands anymore. I wonder where they are?

"Peach! Take this Mega Mushroom," said Luigi, tossing the mushroom to her.

Then she turns into Bowsette's size. They grab each other's hands to fight. Then Peach grabs Bowsette on her neck, but only to get in the waist. Then she punches her, but to get ramp into the wall. Before Bowsette could hit Peach, Peach takes out Mini Mushroom. When they both touched it, they turn back to average size. When Bowsette lands on the floor, Mario and Cappy appeared in front of her. They are lying on the floor while curling up in traumatize.

"Mario! You're safe! I've been fighting a lot of things to save you," said Peach, hugs Mario on the floor.

Then Cappy and Tiara turn back to normal. Cappy smiles at Tiara a sign to finally be reunited. But Tiara happily hugs him as she says, "big brother, I missed you so much."

Then they happily hold hands as they spin around while laughing in joy in the air as they did at the end of Super Mario Odyssey. But Mario was still traumatized, but Pepperoni pounce on him to lick his face.

"Big bro! Thank the stars we're reunited," Luigi hugs him after Peach finish hers.

"Hey, are you alright, Mario," Daisy, notice his traumatizing expression.

"By the way, where were you and Cappy during their giant fight," Toadette asking.

"We may not have been her hands, but she did hold us captive…somewhere else," Mario as Cappy puts him on the back.

"Oh no…Did she put you in her t-," Luigi getting cut off when Mario says, "don't… say it! This is an E-for everyone story. We don't mention that."

But then everyone notices Bowsette trying to stand back up while saying in pain, "I'm… not… giving… in… He will… be mine…"

But the Koopalings stands in front of her and show her the Power-Ups they collected.

"Are you kidding us," Larry with anger.

"You never give up," said Roy.

"After what you put us through," said Wendy.

"That's where we cross the line," Lemmy finishing her sentence.

"Turning us into your slaves by mind controlling," said Iggy.

"You made us look like fools! And that's coming from me too," said Morton.

"But now it's time for you to pay for your unforgiving actions," said Ludwig.

But then their Power-Ups starts to glow; chains emerge from them and chain Bowsette.

"Wow! What is that," Yellow Twin surprise.

"The Power-Ups must be weakening her. Toadette, use your Super Crown," Blue Twin exclaim.

Once Toadette takes out her Super Crown, the Power-Up starts to float above Bowsette. Then the Eight Power-Ups surrounds her, and their magic creates a force field around her to make her weak. She then screams in pain and says, "stop! UGH! My powers!"

"Princess! Use Perry," said Hint Toad.

When Peach pulls out Perry, his powers from the statues of the power-ups' temples went into the power-ups. Then Bowsette screams as she cracks from losing her skills. Then she says with her final breath, "remember this, fools and Mario! As long as the Super Crown still exist…I'll…always…RETURN!"

Then light starts to come from Bowsette. And the light glows so bright that everyone covers their eyes once it explodes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: The Reason and End

When everyone uncovers their eyes, they find ashes of the power-ups, Bowsette's Super Crown, Bowser's string of hair and Peach's hair on the floor.

"Woah! What happens?! Where'd she do," Banktoad asking.

"The powers that Perry collected, it was to give the eight power-ups to disintegrate her back to her items that she's created from," said sleeping yellow toad.

"Yes! We won! Oh, Mario! Thank goodness that we're back together," Peach, happily hugs Mario and kisses his face; multiple times. And he blushes in shyness as she does so.

Everyone cheered that they won against Bowsette and ending her. But Bowser was the only one who didn't cheer. He walks calmly to Bowsette's Super Crown and picks it up. When Bowser Jr. notices, he says, "Papa, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that we're free?"

"Yes, Junior," he continues. "But she may have turned against me for another guy, and to rule our kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom, but my feelings were true to her. It was too good to be true."

"Bowser, I sure hope you learn your lesson from all this," Captain Toad overhearing.

"Yeah. Never create your dream woman out of a Power-Up. And I realize I don't need a woman in my life. I raised my children without support. But that doesn't mean I'll stop kidnapping Peach."

"But there's one thing I don't understand," said Perry.

"What is that, Perry," Cappy asking.

"Why was the Super Crown locked away in the first place?"

"Hmm…Who knows," said Tiara.

"I think I might have found out why," said Hint Toad, showing the missing piece to the map of the Super Crown.

"You found the missing piece. Well done," said Captain Toad, being proud.

"The missing piece illustrates the true reason it was locked away. Gather around, everyone. And you'll listen to the story. _According to the piece, long ago; the Super Crown was often around at the time of our ancient ancestors. Until one day, one of the previous Koopa Kings wanted to find a wife. He uses a Super Crown to create the perfect wife of his making with magic. When his creation came, everything went well. Until his creation has eyes on the Mushroom Kingdom's previous queens' fiancée. The desire for the fiancée made the creation gone mad for power and corruption in the heart. But then, eight mages appear to stop her. Each Magi represent one Power-Up: the Super Mushroom, the Fire Flower, the Mini Mushroom, the Ice Flower, the Mega Mushroom, the 1-Up Mushroom, the Super Star, and the Super Crown. They used their power-ups to weaken the creation. And with their powers, they destroyed her. To prevent the same mistake again, the Toads and Koopas destroy every last Super Crown. And the mages locked the Super Crown that was used for the creation in its temple to prevent from spreading all over the lands._ Don't you see everyone? We have; well, only Bowser created the same mistake our ancestors had done. This entire journey is exactly what happen years ago."

Everyone came in shock and turn to Bowser. Then he says, "what have I done?! I don't know what happened. I created the same mistake my ancestor made."

"Don't forget. The Super Crown; you used to create Bowsette was the same one your ancestor used," said Luigi.

"Bowser…let's set things right. We must work together to prevent Bowsette from ever returning," Mario reaches to shake hands with him.

"It's a deal," he says while shaking hands.

And so, it was done. With help from Bowser's kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom gather all of the Super Crowns and throws them into the lava. For Bowsette's Super Crown, the Toad Bridge return it to its temple. Bowser told Mario and his friends that he and his family take a one-month vacation from what has happened to rest for their next schemes. However, Toadette keeps the last one to place it in Peach's family Power-Up Vault.

In the Vault: the Mario Brothers, Cappy, Tiara, Pepperoni, Perry, and the Toad Bridge watches Toadette putting in its place. When they leave the Vault, the Toad Bridge locks it up. Then Mail Toad says, "the calamity has ended. I sure hope no one else makes the same mistake again."

"I'm sure no one will. Let's get back in my castle to have a victory celebration," said Peach.

As they walk off, Mario asks, "do ya think that'll be the last we'll-a see Bowsette?"

"Don't worry, Mario. The security of the Vault is upgraded. So, no one will never enter into it."

Back inside the Vault, the Super Crown starts to glow in purple light. And in its' shadow is a pair of glowing pink female eyes. It starts laughing evilly until a dark figure appears and says, "at last! The Super Crown… I will finally make my new bride." THE END?


End file.
